Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Drug prediction in cancer patients is often inaccurate. This is due to the heterogeneity of tumors and the difficulty associated with re-constructing a model for a given tumor. Therapy choice is often guided by population-based averages that do not reflect differences between tumors or between patients with a specific type of tumor. One approach to address this issue is DNA sequencing for personalized chemotherapy. DNA sequencing is utilized to capture key genetic mutations and to identify the drugs that specifically target these mutations. This genetic approach, however, does not account for the tumor microenvironment. In addition, tumor slice cultures have been used as a model for drug prediction. Tumor slices, however, may only be produced from large tumors and only after surgical extraction.